A Future Of Love?
by SmallLady91
Summary: When Mamoru Cheats On Usagi, She Shuts down completely. Just as it seems she is dying, the unexpected arrival of seyia seems like it could be the only way to keep her alive. Will The two finnally admit thier feelings, six years later? Usagi x Seyia Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Crystal Palace - Crystal Tokyo, Six years later.**

'If we don't do anything she's going to die.' Venus choked painfully.

'What can we do?! She's been like this for a month, lying there still not doing anything, not eating or drinking barely _breathing._' Jupiter cried.

'NO. We will NOT allow queen Serenity to die.' Mercury croaked. 'Maybe we should speak to Mars? It's an emergency.'

'We can't. Mars is banned from the castle, if Usa- Queen Serenity, ever found out, she would become more hurt.' Venus sighed.

****

The Previously outstandingly beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity lay motionless on her bed; she had been here for weeks, almost dead. Taking the small pink and silver notebook from the side, she pulled out a photo of two sixteen year olds – Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi, Her past self.

'Seiya... Do you remember me Seiya?'

Now twenty-two and Queen of crystal Tokyo, Serenity was killing herself. Her heart knew Seiya and herself were not destined to be, but it seemed her and Endymion was no longer in love as they were all that time ago. Serenity continued to bear secrets however; she wished she could tell them. Closing her eyes, the flashback occurred...

-

'_Here's a towel.' _

'_Thanks, Odango.'_

_Seiya lay on the floor, the scenes of them both on the rooftop running about in her head. "Am I not good enough?!" the words ringing in her ears. Usagi lay on his chest and listing to his racing heartbeat._

'_Yes.' Her words escaped in a whisper._

'_Yes?' _

'_I Love You Seiya. I've fallen In Love with you.' _

'_I Love-'_

_Usagi cut him off with a kiss, despite everything she was in love with him. Seiya was shocked, he never expected his feelings to be returned, and so he kissed her back. Usagi realised her feelings – she was in love with Seiya, and would always love him._

_-_

'Seiya. Seiya...' The stunning queen whispered. 'SEIYA!!!!!' She screamed, bursting into floods of tears, He promised he would always be there for her, so Why wouldn't he listen to her cries?!

*****

**Kinmoku, Tankei Palace. **

**(Real Palace Name!)**

'You wanted to see me princess?' Sailor Star Fighter asked.

'Yes I Did, Fighter...' Kakyuu Sighed at her loyal sailor senshi, star fighter. 'Fighter, I'm giving you a vacation. You seem even worse than usual; I simply cannot watch you suffer any longer.'

'Thank-you, Princess!' Fighter Kneeled before her, Knowing exactly where to spend the holiday.

'I shall phone you when I need you to return, go pack fighter – Have a nice time!'

Fighter ran to his room, he didn't care what he was taking he just wanted to see her. About a month ago, the happy warm glow of crystal Tokyo disappeared, and in its place a saddened one was born and shortly after fighter kept getting sick – his head would hurt like a voice was trying to weave inside. Many times had he asked Kakyuu if he could check on Usagi, but the answer was always no.

'Fighter! Fighter? Where are you going?' Maker burst into the room, puzzled by the suitcase and male form of Kou Seiya.

'Kakyuu gave me a vacation. I have to make sure she's safe maker.' Seiya answered.

'Seiya You Idiot, She doesn't love you – What about Mamoru?!'

'Crystal Tokyo Could Be in _Danger_, Even If She Doesn't Love Me, I Love Her And I Want Her To Be SAFE.'

Fighter, Now in the form of Seiya Kou took off full speed to earth; if he was fast he could make it just before dinner. "_I'm coming Odango, wait for me."_ He thought smiling to himself.

Seiya approached the space portal, it was big and swirly – every palace had one now. He tapped in "Crystal Tokyo Palace" Into the monitor before Stepping in. It All Passed quickly, and before he knew it he was in Crystal palace.

*****

**Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace.**

He made his way through the palace; it was almost silent apart from his footsteps. Could Usagi Really Live Here? Let Alone _own_ the place! Usagi was a happy, lively girl with a smile that made you smile whenever you saw it, how could she live in such silence? He MUST be in the wrong palace. Suddenly he crashed into a blonde girl in an orange Sailor Fuku.

'Seiya?!' Venus stammered.

'Venus or um, minako?!' Seiya said, baffled at the reunion with his old friend, He Must be in Crystal palace.

'Why Are You Here?'

'I got a vacation; Crystal Tokyo's light was disappearing... I needed to make sure Usagi was safe... Why Are you crying, and why is it so quiet?'

'Queen Serenity is dying Seiya, there's nothing we can do.' A tear rolled down Venus's cheek, hitting the floor.

'WHAT? WHERE'S MAMORU, HE'S MEANT TO BE PROTECTING HER! BASTARD!!!' Seiya had a fit, kicking the walls and hitting the floor. 'What happened to her Venus? Tell Me.' He Said, Realising he needed to be calm for Usagi.

'Mamoru cheated on her, with Rei. They got divorced She seemed okay... But she broke down – She thinks it's all her fault, she won't eat drink or talk, Seiya – Help Her! SEIYA SHE IS GOING TO DIE!' Venus Cried.

Making their way up the stairs seemed to take forever, after six long years, he was going to see his one true love again.

'I can't go in, Sorry Seiya – It really was nice to see you.' Venus disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Seiya to see The Queen alone.

The Queen Lay there, Motionless almost unaware of his entry, was she always like this? Walking over to the side of her bed, he took her hand and slowly her eyes opened


	2. NoMore ChibiUsa!

Heres Part Two! Guess what? This Story Has 79 People Viewing It In Less Than A Day! Im Rather Pleased ^^ Hope You Enjoy This, Im Not Sure If Its Anygood, More Reviews = Quicker Chapter 3 Posting :) Thank you To The Reviews So Far, Means Alot Heres A Lil Thanks x

xXAutumnSpringSummerXx: ThankYou! My First FanFic Comment 3 Its Updated, And Chapter 3 Will Follow Shortly ^^

SailorMoonRocks1433: Thank-You! And Keep Reading, All That Is To Be Revealed, I Think You May Like The End Of This Chapter xD And I Only Made It Rei Coz Of Their Relationship In Classic Sailor Moon ^^ But Dw, I Love Rei Very Much :)

Enjoy ~SmallLady91

* * *

Seiya could see what Venus had meant by she was dying. The Energetic sixteen year old he knew no longer seemed to exist. Serenity was very thin, she looked at least a two stone under-weight, her creamy skin had turned a pale yellow, and her hair was now reaching her ankles.* Despite this he still loved her and taking her hand. In her other palm was some kind of a photo, when he studied it closer he realised – Usagi never did forget him it was the same photo he had in a frame on Kinmoku, the voices trying to enter his head were hers and he had ignored them, shut them out. Shut _Usagi_ out. Then her eyes fluttered open, Her Shining blue eyes no longer had shine.

'Seiya... SEIYA!!' Serenity cried, after acknowledging his presence, She pulled into him – burying her tiny frame into his large muscular one. With Familiar warmth, He Hugged her lightly, she really looked like she could break with one touch.

'Usagi – What happened?!'

'I... Endymion...' She Trailed Off

Seiya stood up, and picked up the incredibly light Queen Serenity – She was more under-weight than expected.

'Seiya – Please take me back.' She whispered, shaking.

'Look at you Serenity – Your going to Die, You Need To Eat. Why did you do it Serenity? Surly, Mamoru isn't worth it.'

'It's my fault, I'm not a good person, and I DO deserve it.'

There was silence after that, she wasn't the same; the entire happiness about her had changed, she wasn't Usagi Tsukino at all now... She barely ate a thing, not even a quarter of her pizza, which six years ago she would have eaten and STILL be hungry. Despite this she drunk two glasses of water, slowly but it would keep her alive for now – It was a start. Too weak too even walk a few stairs, Seiya carried her up to her room – She was afraid of being in the castle, why?

'Usako!' Mamoru Called, running in front of the two. 'Usako are you feeling better?!' He looked so overjoyed to see her face, but still horrified by how sick she looked. Two things panged Seiya as strange – King Endymion still wore his wedding ring and was still king, Serenity was still queen – Hadn't they got divorced? Wouldn't that mean only one would be crystal Tokyo's royal?

'Usako, Please talk to me – I Love you, I'm Sorry Usako!' He Cried – Literally _cried_, maybe He really was sorry –But Seiya wasn't letting him break her again.

'Don't Endymion. I'm _not_ Your "_Usako" _anymore.' Flatly and feeling-less.

'Please, Usa- Serenity... What happened, I'm Sorry and I Know you can't just forgive me – But we can fix this – Please. Do you remember - we were Usako and Mamo-chan, please?'

Seiya knew what serenity meant when she clenched his shirt in her fingers, she wanted to leave. Seiya turned around and began to walk away; this was why she didn't want to leave her room. _Why are you letting this happen Usagi, you were always so independent..._ Seiya thought to his self, it was true with a little support of her friends – which she still had – she was invincible, she was sailor moon! Seiya took a halt after a few steps and turned round, Endymion was standing behind them. He stretched out his hand a ran it though Serenity's long curly* blonde hair, which was trailing along the floor, no odangos - just loose, her hair obviously hadn't been cut for a while – when she stood it reached the floor.

**(a/n: In the Manga, Usagi's hair was curly but in the Anime it was straight. If your thinking 'Whoa, how did her hair grow that much in a month?!' When her body underwent changes to Princess Serenity, her hair grew VERY quickly; in the anime all references to this were cut. I'm a big Manga fan, so if you haven't read the Manga and there are things that seemed made up, there probably ideas from the Manga. If You HAVE read it and still don't know some things, I've made it up XD!! I Will Put A * After a Manga Reference.)**

Seiya shook his head and made his way back to her room, leaving Endymion standing there heartbroken.

'Seiya.' Serenity said – she was talking while sleeping, poor thing really wasn't well. 'Mamoru Crystal Tokyo... Chibi-Usa – Chibi-usa died... My Fault! Mamo-Chan! It's my fault, Mamo-Chan, Not yours! NO! Pluto! Pluto why? No, Mamo... Destiny – But Seiya... No why can't I make everybody happy? I'm such a horrid person – Why can't I just die?!'

Seiya laid her on the bed and took a seat beside it, serenity settled down and slept peacefully, what did she mean with all those things she had said?! Did Serenity Really want to die? Who was Chibi-usa, did she really kill her?! He racked his thoughts though, thinking about everything whilst serenity napped peacefully and calmly, only to be woke by a crashing in Endymion...

'SERENITY, ITS TRUE ISNT IT?!' The furious king yelled at the frail Queen.

'What's true?' She replied, keeping it calm.

Stepping right up to her, his face almost touching hers, Breath strong of alcohol. He took her waist - She squeezed her eyes shut, tightly as she could, this couldn't be happening to her.

'Serenity, tell me the truth.' He breathed. 'Are you having my Baby?'

'N-No. No I'm Not.' She whispered close to tears.

'DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH!!' he bellowed, shaking her hard, until she burst out into tears.

'Stop It! Please Stop!' She screamed.

Seiya tried to protect her, but he was weak compared to this side of Endymion. Serenity begged them both to stop, over and over – until Endymion finally stopped hurting Seiya and turned back to The Crying Serenity.

'One last chance. Are you having my baby serenity?' He Didn't have To ask he already knew. To for fill their destiny, Chibi-usa needed to be born quite soon.

'Yes.' She whispered, just able to hear – Lying.

What could she say? If she said no Endymion would probably beat Seiya to death before he got to her. He used to be such a kind gentle man, but with so much alcohol poisoning his mind she couldn't blame him, It Was a nasty thing alcohol. It was her fault he was on the stuff mind you.

'Usako! Usako, it's our destiny coming true! Chibi-usa will be born and become the heir to the throne!' He engulfed her in a hug, but serenity stayed stiff like a board – it made her feel awkward and cold.

'NO ENDYMION!' Shoving him away, she couldn't take it anymore.

Both Seiya and Endymion looked in shock; they of course, had no idea of all the things Serenity had decided with herself would be best to keep secret – Like the not-going-to-happen-birth-of-our-daugther secret.

'Usako, What's that supposed to mean?'

'I _fell_ down...' She said, lying 'Chibi-usa... I'm Sorry, Endymion.' Luckily, she had become quite a decent actress over the years.

Truth be told, you couldn't have a baby if you stopped eating and drinking, so it ruled out her chances of delivering a healthy baby now anyway. It killed her inside to think Chibi-usa would never be born, but she really couldn't have Endymion child at this point. She Wished she had never seen her future now, it would have made everything so much easier for everyone. Also, Pluto would be coming to see serenity tomorrow, shed have to talk about changing the future. Looking at the devastated king, serenity began to fear what was approaching; he after all had a very strong relationship with their future child too. Pushing the gold button on her dresser down hard, she called for the senshi and in not even a second, the three girls were standing in the door, ready to serve their Queen.

******

**Crystal Tokyo Border, Rei's Cottage.**

*Knock Knock Knock*

The beautiful Rei Hino Stood to answer her front door, to see no other than King Endymion standing at her front porch, dripping wet from spring rain. Raising a single perfect eyebrow, she sighed. The king had not been anywhere nears her since Neo-Queen Serenity had found out about their affairs. However, she couldn't let the ruler of the world catch the flu, so invited him in none-the-less, without making a single noise she brought him towels and some tea.

'Why are you here?'

'I am sorry, Rei. You Know I couldn't come here without harassment.'

'Sorry is really all you seem to be saying lately, but it's not fixing anything. How many times have you apologized to Serenity since you first met? I'm not having fun playing the bad guy here to be honest.'

'It must be hard for you, I wish there was something I could do.'

'Don't be stupid. Your ruler of earth, reputation is very important. Besides, I bet you it's harder for Serenity. How is she doing? Any improvement lately?'

'Of course. She's roaming the palace now.'

'Are you being sarcastic?'

'No. Seiya –Sailor Star Fighter- Showed Up earlier today, and no doubt the recovery has started.'

'THE STARLIGHTS? Why didn't you start with that?! Huh, guess I know why your here now then.'

'No, just Seiya. You were right, she loves him, I can finally see it.'

'No, you finally admitted it.'

The king nodded, once again she was right, all along he could see it but refused to admit it, And in the end it had driven him into the arms of another woman, another woman who Loved another. He really regretted it now, ruining both his and Rei's relationship (his was broken already mind you), Now Rei was looking like the bad guy, whilst Endymion got away near to punishment free. He Really Did Love Serenity, But He Just Couldn't Bear Seeing Her Wanting To Be With Another.

**Okaay, Hope You Liked! Please Review, I Would Love That, This i 6 pages on word 2007. Chapter 3 Is Practially Already Done Just Gotta Type It Up. Please Add Me On Deviant Art, Cuz im doing Some Re-Deinging In The Next Chapter so You Can See New Clothes!! My Name Is SmallLady91 -- What You Think Then? Im Expecting Reviews xD **

*** Hugs For Reading***

**~ SmallLady91**


	3. Sorry Sorry :

Heeyah Everybody!

Oh Dear, I'm Sorry for the Lack of Updating! I Hope You Can Forgive Me /3

I'm Not Going to lie, I've Been Lazy. Sorry :(

I'm Very Almost Finished The next bit; it is six pages long, so it will make up for lost time hopefully!

This chapter Is not Really that exiting though :/ BUT the chapter after it (I have the whole thing planned out see) will be Quite Good If I can write it well!

So PLEASE! Bear with this awfulness, I Will Make It up To Ya'

Its Been Taking Long To Write Too, Because I LOVE Usagi x Mamoru But Kind Of Like Usagi x Seiya :L This Whole thing Only Really Got Written Because I Kept Thinking About What Might Of Happened, But I don't Think about it at all Now so you know xD

Lots Of Hugs And Apologies...

Small Lady 3


	4. Final Goodbyes

**Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace, Golden East Hall.**

A week passed and serenity grew healthier and a remarkable improvement was noted to her happiness. Seiya watched as she walked next to him, blonde hair shining in her usual Odango style, big blue eyes, creamy skin and a warm smile. But she still wore her wedding ring.

'Serenity, What Kind of ceremony is this?' Seiya asked, looking at the small crowd, Endymion on one side with his guardians, an empty seat and both the inner and outer senshi, without mars. Around The edges he saw some important people of crystal palace and maker, healer and princess Kakyuu. Outer to the room he saw what looked like whole of crystal Tokyo. It WAS the whole of crystal Tokyo.

'I'm Not Sure.' She Replied

Obviously not much had changed, she didn't even know what ceremony this was and she was the main person attending!

'The de-crowning of one of us; Dun 'Know* which.' She shrugged.

'WHAT?!' Seiya said in a loud whisper.

'Some Class it as our official divorce. You should accompany our guests from Kinmoku, I'm sure you miss them.'

'Yes Your Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity.'

'What's The Formal Addressing for?'

'Could be the last time I get to say it over Odango.'

'Sure. Anyway, the ceremony starts now.'

'Good Luck Serenity.'

Little did he know she really didn't want it, serenity would love to return to the kingdom of the moon now everything had been rebuilt and the lunar race was back. After-all the moon was her home. The Ceremony seemed to go slowly, serenity didn't feel the need to listen to all the legal papers, she and Endymion had written them and she knew them well.

'Her Lady Neo-Queen Serenity and His Majesty King Endymion.' The Vicar spoke, snapping both their attentions. 'The Lawful court of Crystal Tokyo have come to a decision along with the public residents of all the earth.'

"_Geez, the WHOLE earth knew about this? Poor Royals, no wonder she gets so much pressure..." _Seiya was thinking, To have so many know your private Happenings.

'Due to saving the earth, creating crystal palace and crystal Tokyo it has been anonymously decided that Neo-Queen Serenity Shall remain on the throne.' The Vicar said, a little sadly.

The whole crowd saw the pang of sadness sweep her face, but she still managed to smile sweetly. Venus led her to the vicars podium were it looked as if she were going to make a speech.

'I would like to say thank-you, to the whole of the earth for believing that a person like me, Former Usagi Tsukino could rule this planet, rather than someone as smart and together as Endymion. I am of course a descendant of the Moon kingdom, but I would like to say that I will promise to rule this planet best as I can for you. Thank–You for your faith in me, Earth.' She curtseyed and Endymion was escorted to the post. There was signing and smiling before serenity finally returned to her seat.

'Thank-You, Neo-Queen Serenity. Thank-You Sir Endymion, Protector of earth. We Now close this ceremony, and say farewell to our Former king, and wish good luck and happiness to our wonderful queen.' The Vicar finished.

Serenity rose from her throne and turned to walk away, but stopped and turned to Saturn and Pluto.

'Please could you escort our guests from Kinmoku to the silver west hall? I shall meet you all there, my friends.' She smiled, the two outer senshi nodding and curtseying to their queen.

**Crystal Palace, Silver west hall.**

'Serenity!' Princess Kakyuu Smiled before the two hugged tightly.

'Kakyuu! It's been too long, How Is Kinmoku doing?' The Queen Smiled At Her Old friend, The one she hadn't seen since she left six years ago.

'Very well thank-you, all has been re-built after chaos destroyed the planet. I'm rather pleased, it looks much nicer than before, maybe chaos did us a favour!' Kakyuu joked. 'Obviously, things have not been going as planned here in crystal Tokyo! Why didn't you come to see us at all? When Healer told me about Venus phone call, we came right away!'

Serenity looked at Venus and giggled the senshi who couldn't be quiet about a thing! 'Well, I don't think worrying you all at Kinmoku would be necessary. I'm fine now, I have a planet to look after; I can't go breaking down!'

'Well, I Suppose Destiny really can be changed. I suppose Small Lady will cease to exist now?'

'Yes, I suppose. I will miss her, I think losing her is the worst part in this whole thing.'

'I'm Sure whoever you end up with, you will have a child to love just as dearly.'

'May I ask who Small lady is? The references to Small Lady and Chibi-Usa have been frequent.' Seiya Asked politely.

Ah, I never did tell the starlight's about the Tale of Usagi and Mamoru's battle with the Black Moon! Mind if I do now your majesty?'

'Sure Kakyuu, I think I'm going for a little walk in the gardens, I shall be back for dinner at six. Will you stay, Kakyuu, Star lights?'

'If We are Welcome to, thank you Serenity.' Kakyuu said, watching serenity turn for her walk.

**Crystal Place Gardens, Skye ice river.**

Serenity sat on the fresh late-spring grass with her feet dipped in the cool water of the Skye Ice River, located at the bottom of the beautiful gardens of the palace. The sun shone on her back, and she could hear nothing but birds and flowing water. It was un-doubtable that this was her favourite place in the world; she never came here with anybody, not even Endymion. The only people who came here was the gardeners. This is where serenity wanted her children to come and play, she could see the scene is her head clearly.

Glancing down at her promise ring, she moved her finger about watching as the crystals caught the sun's rays. The pink light bursts were stunning and she loved the way they seemed to dance about. After a little while, serenity removed the promise ring from her finger and flopped down onto the grass.

'Today was our final goodbyes, Mamo-Chan. You're not coming back, and you're not going to write to me, or call me. You're not coming back soon, and I'm not going to be waiting for you. We don't love each other, I'm not 16 and I don't have beautiful future that I know will be great. Everything's the complete opposite it was six and a half years ago, when you left to go to America, after the battle with Galaxia and Chaos.' She sat up and felt a tear trickle down her cheek, before throwing the ring into the River and watching it float away, out of sight. 'Bye-Bye, Mamo-Chan, I guess... I'll Always Love You, a Little.'

Serenity lied down on the grass, taking her feet out of the river and looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds pass above her, wondering if she could still fly up there... Serenity was sleepy and it wasn't long before her talent of falling asleep anywhere came into use; after minutes she was asleep.

........

'Serenity?' Seiya asked, shaking her a little.

The blonde queen stirred about but didn't wake at all. It took several attempts to finally get her up, something's never change.

'Nani?' The blonde said with a cute pout, glaring up unhappily.

'Dinner-time!' He poked, trying to help her to her feet.

'Nani!' She squeaked; it wasn't a question. 'Holy Crap! I Could NOT have slept that long! Oh Sorry, Lets Run!'

Taking her dress up to her knees, she started running full pelt to the castle. '_Lucky this dress has more flow than the other one; I can't be late to dinner!'_ Serenity thought Seiya barley keeping up.

**Main Dining Hall, Crystal Palace.**

"Thank You for the Meal, Serenity. It Was Most Tasty." Kakyuu Smiled.

"You Are More Than Welcome, It's so nice to see you!" The blonde queen replied, sipping at her wine.

"Seiya, did you have a good vacation?" Yaten asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe you really let me come!" He Joked.

"I'm Sorry It wasn't a better welcoming, Next time I'm sure that it will be!"

"Um... About That, I Think It May Be Time To Head Home."

The Senshi Watched as their queen's face fell, the glass of red wine shattering as it hit the floor

Over the years, she had loved Seiya over Mamoru, but it killed her inside to lose him, what would happen if she lost Seiya? The same thing ran through each of their minds: '_she is never going to cope.' _

"Serenity... Serenity?" Seiya asked, resting his hand on her petite shoulder, which snapped her out of her thought tracks.

"I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to lie down, Lovely to see you Kakyuu, star lights. Please stay and leave in the morning, you will not be up to travelling. Neptune, Please Sort out the rooms." She said before rushing to her room, filled with every emotion possible.

Ooh, I'm Sorry for the Rubbish-ness. It Boring This Bit, But I Needed To Set The Scene. Next Time It Will Be MUCH More Exiting, So exiting I need to bore you first ;) Oh, When I Post It, The Rating Will Go up Cuz' It Might Get A Bit Dirty, Depending On what mood I'm in ;)


End file.
